StarCraft: Terran Rebelion
by JeremyH4
Summary: Based off of the StarCraft series. This is the first of six books. I hope you like it.


StarCraft  
Terran Rebellion  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The year is 3,657 A.D. New planets and galaxies have been discovered. Even new races have been found. Two hundred years have passed since Earth first sent out prisoners from over crowded prisons into space to survive on their own. The swelled into large colonies, the colonists later changed their names from humans to Terrans.  
The law is controlled by the Confederate senate, on the Terran home world of Tarsonis. Less then a year ago the Terrans confronted their first alien race. The Protoss. The Protoss are a fierce alien race and is possibly the most intelligent race in the galaxy. The Protoss and Terran very seldom run into one another, but when they do, the results usually result in Terran deaths two times greater than the Protoss wounded and dead. The Protoss have not attacked the Terrans for almost six months. Until the Protoss encountered a race unlike anything they had ever seen. But there was one catch. The new species was in Terran territory.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flag Ship  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There ain't nothin' here commander" a small voice said over the intercom.  
The commander clicked the intercom button and replied "There has to be somthin' there!" the commander continued "Just a few minutes we were getting hundreds of readings!"  
The small voice came over the intercom once more "Well there ain't nothin' down here, so we're comin' back up!"  
"Well hurry up and get your ass up here!"  
The general clicked the intercom button, and sat back in his chair. He looked down at the planet. He started to think. Just a few days ago there was three colonies on that waste land, and now there was only one. Something wasn't right. There was something going on on that planet. Suddenly the intercom light clicked on. He leaned in and hit the intercom switch.  
"Yes?"  
A voice came over the intercom. "Sir, we just borded and are all accounted for."  
The commander replied "Good. Prepare for the trip back to Tarsonis."  
"Yes sir." the intercom light clicked off.  
The commander once again sat back in the chair. The intercom clicked fully on this time.  
"Commander?" a voice asked.  
"Yes?" he replied  
"A ship is approaching, sir."  
"What?"  
"E-Except it is not a Terran ship, sir."  
"Well, what kind of ship is it?"  
"I-It is a Protoss ship, sir."  
"Protoss?" The commander said in astonishment.  
The voice replied "Y-Yes sir."  
"How long has it been here?"  
"Umm...About fifteen minutes, sir."  
"Why, did no one tell me?" the general quickly jumped out of his chair. "All stations on red alert!"  
The voice replied "Yes sir!"  
The intercom clicked off, the general looked down at the planet. There was a sudden shake, then the loud noise of something exploding. The general turned toward the direction of the noise. He suddenly saw the door burst off, followed by a wall of flames, then it was dark. As the ship continued to explode, the Protoss ship turned and headed toward the planet surface.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Deal  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight you want me to...Help you destroy the confederacy?"   
Raynor was supprised to hear this coming from Mengsk. The screen glitched, and Raynor smacked it to get it working again.  
"That's right." Mengsk continued "You will trust me when I say...It is for a greater cause then you could possibly imagine."  
"Yeah I bet...."  
There was dead silence for a few seconds and Raynor continued.  
"Okay. I'll do it. But under one condition."  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"I want my own troops. You send them here."  
"This condition is understandable. You will be sent troops."  
"Okay. Then it is a deal."  
Raynor turned off the transmission, and got up. He looked out the window. His colony was rumored to be the only one left on this God forsaken planet. And he wasn't going to loose his colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tarsonis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"General Duke?"  
"Yes?" General Duke turned toward the officer. "What is it?"  
The officer replied. "A flag ship at was just destroyed"  
General Duke gave a suprised look and took the report in the officer's hand. "Who destroyed it?"  
"We picked up a distress signal before the ship went down." The officer continued "It said that the ship was Protoss."  
Duke was even more supprised. "Protoss?"  
"Yes sir." The officer replied.  
The General Duke gave a serious look. "Prepare the armies, and ready the Norad 2, we are going to .  
"Yes sir!" The officer gave a salute and walked out of the general's quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your army should be arriving shortly." Mengsk said.  
"Remind me to thank you later." Raynor replied.  
"Raynor?" Mengsk asked.  
"What?" Raynor replied quickly.  
Mengsk got a serious look on his face. "I have just received word that an extremely large confederate force is heading in your direction."  
"Why would they be coming here?"  
"The Protoss destroyed a confederate flag ship, in the planet's atmosphere."  
"Well." Raynor gave a small smile and continued "Looks like I get to see some action early."  
"That is exactly what it means-"  
Mengsk was cut off. A messenger entered the room. "Marshal Raynor?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your troops have arrived."  
"Oh! Good."  
Raynor turned to the transmission screen. "I'll speak with you later." He hit the on/off switch.  
"Lets go see this army."  
He got out of his chair and walked with the officer out of the building. When they reached the hangar, they were stopped by the lead officer of the SCV squad.  
"Are you Marshal Raynor?" the officer asked.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Your troops are waiting for you in the wasteland I told them to rendezvous at this location." The SCV officer handed Raynor a clip board with the coordinates on it.  
"Okay, take me to the rendezvous point."  
"Right this way sir."  
The SCV got into his SCV. " We brought you your own transport, sir."  
SCV  
"Oh, okay." Raynor gave a puzzled look. "What kind of transport?"  
"A class A Vulture, sir." the officer continued "It is in the northwest corner of the hangar sir."  
"Very nice officer. Very nice"  
Raynor walked over to his new transport. The transport was a forest green Vulture, with modified spider mines. And a newer, updated computer system, and fully functional two foot hover system.  
Vulture  
Raynor was speechless. Raynor turned to look at the SCV officer. The SCV officer looked back at him.  
"You better hurry or we'll be late."   
The SCV turned and left the hangar. Raynor got on the Vulture and exited the hangar.  
  
  
  
They had been driving for an hour. Suddenly the Vulture's com came on.  
"We're here" The SCV officer began to slow down. "Huh, I guess they haven't arrived yet. Wait here. I'll head toward the area they landed in."  
The SCV started up and moved away at full speed before Raynor could say a word. Raynor sat in the Vulture, staring in the direction the SCV had gone. He had just left him here. Raynor was pissed off. What the hell had he been doing trusting Mengsk to send him trusty men.  
  
  
Raynor was there for well over an hour. The lanscape was dry with very little vegitation, and little water. Raynor was going to kill someone. He stared down at the ground, he kicked a rock and looked at the distant canyon. There was a slight flashing. It was a vehicle. A big one. As the vehicle got closer it took shape of an SCV. The SCV was followed by five marines, and three more SCVs. Now Raynor was pissed. They had only sent him nine troops! Raynor kicked the side of his Vulture.  
"Ow!" Raynor held his foot in pain.  
The SCVs pulled to a stop. The SCVs were hauling some kind of gigantic trailer. A marine walked over to Raynor.  
"Sir? We have the supplies for building a Command Center, one Supply Depot, and one Barracks."  
Raynor looked at the marine puzzled. "We have to build the buildings from scratch?"  
"Yes sir. That was the order General Mengsk gave us."  
"God damn. all right. Lets get to work."  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
New Species  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was getting dark. This new building technology was amazing. They started at noon, and they had already gotten the Command Center, and Supply Depot built.  
Raynor turned and looked at the completed buildings, then looked at the nearly completed Barracks. The sun had almost completely fallen. Raynor was suddenly cut off from the thought of the buildings being built so fast by a gut wrenching scream. Raynor and two marines ran toward the scream. A marine was being attacked by what looked like a slug mixed with a praying mantis. The creature stopped long enough to look up at Raynor and the two marines. It gave a scream and charged them. Raynor fell backwards, as the two marines began to shoot the creature.  
The creature stood six feet tall. It had blood dripping from it's teeth. The creature suddenly fell at their feet. Both marines gave a sigh of relief, as Raynor stared in suprise. His heart felt like it was in your throat, and was beating faster than it ever had in his life. Thoughts were racing through his head. Where the hell did it come from? Nothing like that had ever been seen on .  
  
A marine turned and helped Raynor up, "You okay sir?"  
Raynor replied in immense fear, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
The other marine took a step towards the creature, "What the hell is this thing?" He lightly tapped the creature with his gun, "Well it is definitely dead."  
Raynor never took his eyes off of it, "Good. Get it out of here."  
Both marines looked at each other then back at Raynor, "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Alliance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A day had passed since the two marines shot down the creature. A few hours ago they had received a distress signal from a small base about two hundred miles away. Raynor was ahead of the group.  
Raynor reached for the com switch on the front panel.  
"How much farther do we have to go?"  
The intercom clicked in response, "We have about six more miles, sir."  
The intercom turned itself off, and Raynor stared ahead, "Good, good."  
  
  
  
Finally, there at last. Raynor jumped off his Vulture, looked back at the others, "Set up camp!"  
A marine yelled back, "Yes sir!"  
Raynor took a few steps forward and looked up at a cliff infront of him. Something was moving. And it didn't look human. Raynor called back to one of the marines.  
"Marine!"  
The marine looked up at Raynor in reply, "Yes, sir?"  
"We're moving out. I want you and six marines to follow me."  
The marine looked puzzled, "Yes, sir."  
The Raynor and the marines moved towards a hill that led to the top of the cliff. As they approached the hill, the two moving things Raynor saw were starting to bigger and bigger, and they were heading straight for them. Raynor pulled to a stop and called back to the marines.  
"Here comes somethin'! Get ready to fire!"  
The marines rushed forward, proping thier guns on Raynor's Vulture. The creatures were about two hundred yards away before the marines opened fire. But the creatures kept coming. The creatures were now a hundred yards away.   
Raynor reached down and flicked a switch on the Vulture. The Vulture hummed, as he grabbed the grenade launcher controls, and pulled the trigger. Three grenades fired from the Vulture. Only one found it's mark. One of the creatures exploded as the grenade hit it in it's mid section, blowing the creature in half.  
The second creature stopped ten feet infront of Raynor's Vulture. The creature had a big, bulky back, with a small head and two seperate bottom jaws, and mantis like arms.  
  



End file.
